1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, and in particular to the portable electronic apparatus that has special profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable electronic apparatus combines multiple functions. For example, a cell phone combines functions of a clock, an alarm clock and a digital camera. The conventional portable electronic apparatus generally has curved sides so that the portable electronic apparatus is not easy to stably stand on a supporting surface. As a result, the portable electronic device cannot be used as a tripod to stably support the digital camera when the user takes pictures. To be short, the conventional portable electronic apparatus, however, is incapable of remaining stable on a surface.